<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>It's only fate by Awkward_Rat_Kinnie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24568177">It's only fate</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awkward_Rat_Kinnie/pseuds/Awkward_Rat_Kinnie'>Awkward_Rat_Kinnie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Eddie Kaspbrak is a Little Shit, Idk what this is really, M/M, Richie Tozier is a Little Shit, Sonia Kaspbrak's A+ Parenting, Soulmates, enjoy my terrible writing, little bit of</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 09:02:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,153</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24568177</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awkward_Rat_Kinnie/pseuds/Awkward_Rat_Kinnie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Soulmate AU- You get a locket that will show you your soulmate. It will get hotter when you're close to them and cold when you're far from them. When you meet your soulmate the locket opens and shows a picture of them.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Eddie Kaspbrak &amp; Richie Tozier, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>42</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>It's only fate</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi!<br/>Welcome to my very bad writing I hope someone enjoys this.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Everyone is given a locket at birth that lets the owner know who their soulmate is, when you get closer to your soulmate it grows warmer, the farther you are the colder it gets, and it’s supposed to open up after a few hours after meeting your soulmate. And if your soulmate dies after you meet them, your locket stays shut forever. </p><p>Eddie Kaspbrak was 5 when his father Frank died, that's when his mother changed. Sonia Kaspbrak was kind and sweet, but now she was crazy and emotionally abusive to her son. When Eddie was 8 his mother had tried to steal his locket, but she failed and in the end the locket had broken in some way. Eddie could no longer feel the temperature of how close his soulmate is. His locket was cold before his mother tried to steal it, but now it didn’t have a temperature at all.</p><p>Eddie is now 16. Him and his mother move today, to a small town in Maine called Derry. They get to Derry and finish moving into their new home. Eddie starts in his new school next week, so for now he has to suffer his mother telling him how fragile he is, how sick he is, how he needs her, he knows she's just trying to get him to stay with her but he doesn't let it bother him anymore.</p><p> </p><p>“Eddie bear I don’t want you to go outside alone”</p><p>Eddie was trying to get out of the house after being forced to watch shows with his mother all day. “I'm just going to get some new clothes for school tomorrow” Eddie leaves before she can stop him.</p><p>He walks into town and just walks around getting used to his surroundings. He thinks a lot more about his soulmate, wishing he could feel the warmth of the locket again. Wishing His mother wasn’t crazy. Wishing his dad was still here. He wasn’t paying attention to where he was going, to caught up in thought, when he finds himself outside of the woods. He decides to go in, thinking of how peaceful it would be to sit alone with nature all around.</p><p>He walks in and finds a small river that has a little island in the middle. He treads through the water to get to the island and sits down. It’s peaceful until someone comes up to him. It’s a girl with flaming orange hair. </p><p>“Hi im Beverly, you must be the new kid” She holds her hand out for him to shake.</p><p>“Eddie” He shakes her hand and stands up.</p><p>“Well Eddie, i'm guessing you don’t have any friends here?” He shakes his head no. </p><p>“My mom doesn’t let me leave the house, or do anything really, so I didn’t have a chance to meet anyone yet” Beverly seems to understand what his mothers like. “Well I have a lovely group of friends that you should meet, we call ourselves the ‘Loser’s Club’. But you don’t have to meet them if you don’t want to” Beverly seems so nice so he trusts her. “Yeah alright” Bev smiles “Great, I know Richie will be happy to meet you,” Bev and Eddie talk about things getting to know each other.</p><p>Eddie learns about Bev’s father and how she now lives with her aunt. Eddie tells her about his locket and how he can’t feel the temperature, and about his mother being controlling.  </p><p>“Well i’ll introduce you to the losers tomorrow at school, but i’ve gotta get home before my aunt gets worried” Bev leaves with a smile.</p><p> </p><p>The next day Eddie goes to school after being berated by his mother about being fragile and sick. He looks for Bev and sees her hanging around a group of people he can only assume are the losers. Bev notices him and walks over to him.</p><p>“Hey Eddie! How do you feel, you look a little down?” Bev frowns at him “Just thinking of my locket” Bev grabs his arm “Well you should stop thinking about that, and come meet the losers!” She starts dragging him over to the losers “Everyones here except for Richie he’s helping his teachers right now,” Everyone goes around introducing themselves.</p><p>“Hello im B-bill” Bill studders out. “Im Mike” Edde notices him and bill are holding hands, “Im Stan” Stan’s holding books about birds, “And im Ben” Ben walks over to bev and kisses her cheek. “Im Eddie” He smiles at all of them “You’ll meet Richie at lunch, but for now lets get to know each other better,” Stan says.</p><p>Eddie learns all about the loser. How Ben was fat but is now a skinny legend, how Bill’s stutter is a lot better now but still shows up from time to time, how Mike works on a farm with his grandpa, and about Stan and his love for birds and nature. He also learns about their clubhouse and how to get to it. He tells them about his locket but not about his mom. He only trusts Bev with that because she went through something similar.</p><p>The bell rings and they all head to class. Him and Stan share their first class, so Stan uses this to tell Eddie about Richie. “Richie has been very excited to meet you, and I'm gonna warn you he does get kinda annoying. That’s why we call him Trashmouth,” Eddie looks at him “Well i'm sure he won't be that bad” Stan laughs “Oh trust me he is that bad” Him and Stan talk a little bit about Richie before the teacher walks in.</p><p> </p><p>He goes to his second class and sits down when someone comes and sits next to him. He notices they have black curly hair, and a stupid shirt on, but they’re also very pretty. He realizes he's staring when the person looks at him. He turns away and stares at the whiteboard instead. </p><p>“Eddie right?” The stranger asks. </p><p>“Uh yeah, who are you?” He’s confused as to how this person knows his name.</p><p>“Names Richie, i'm sure the losers told you all about me” Richie smiles at him “Yeah, about how annoying you are” Richie just laughs “Of course they did, well Ed’s i think well be very good friends” He holds his hand out, and Eddie shakes it. “Don’t call me that”</p><p> </p><p>Eddie gets to his third class which he shares with Bev. He sits down behind Bev and gets ready for this class. He starts to fidget with his locket when it pops open. Eddie gets startled and closes it before he gets a chance to look at who his soulmate is. Bev turns around “You ok?” Eddie nods “Uh yeah, i'm gonna go to the bathroom,” He knows it’s a shit excuse to get out of class but he needs to be alone when he looks inside his locket.</p><p>He makes to the bathroom not caring if anyones in one of the stalls he goes to the farthest stall and locks the door. Eddie’s breathing hard and his heart is beating fast with excitement. He takes the locket of his neck and opens it. His mouth hangs open in shock, because the one and only Trashmouth is his soulmate. His heart is beating so fast and he's sure he has a blush on his cheeks.</p><p>“Fuck” he says aloud. Then he hears Richie’s voice coming from somewhere in the bathroom, “Ed’s you ok?” Eddie unlocks his stall and stares at him. “Uh yeah, I'm good” Eddie blushes more at seeing him. Richie chuckles and smiles wide “Let me guess you locket opened up,” Richie takes Eddie's locket and his smile disappears when he notices there's no temperature coming from the locket. “It’s not warm,” Richie says sadly. “Uh yeah my mom kinda broke my locket when I was 5,” Eddie replies, “Im sorry Ed’s,”</p><p>“Well who is it, who is little Eddie spaghetti’s soulmate?” Richie puts on a fake smile, that Eddie doesn't notice, and hands the locket back to him. “Um well” Eddie opens the locket and hands it to him. Richie looks at it, his smile faltering a little and eyes going wide.”Fuck” He can’t tell if Richies angry or surprised but Eddie just snaches the locket out of his hands and runs out saying “I'm sorry” to Richie before leaving the bathroom.</p><p> </p><p>Eddie avoids Richie for the rest of the day, in fact he avoids most of the other losers, sitting outside for lunch instead of with the losers. When Eddie gets home he ignores his mother and runs upstairs to take a shower. He starts to cry because he thinks Richie hates him, hates him for being his soulmate, a boy. When he gets out of the shower he just lays on his bed staring at his locket. He doesn’t know how long he was staring at it when his mother called him down for dinner.</p><p>“So did anything interesting happen at school?” Sonia asks. He knows she doesn’t really care but he tells her about his day anyway. “I met my soulmate today,” This seemed to make Sonia care. “Who is it, what does she look like, is she a slut?” His mother asks him. “Well I don’t think i have to tell you anything about him” There's a beat of silence, He knows he messed up he didn’t mean to say him but it slipped out.</p><p>“Get out” </p><p>“What?” Eddie wasn’t surprised she’s homophobic.</p><p>“You heard me. Get.Out. You disgusting faggot,” Sonia all but spits in his face.</p><p>Eddie rushes upstairs to grab a bag full of clothes and anything else he can carry. He goes back down and Sonia is standing at the bottom of the stairs. He makes it to the bottom of the stairs when she slaps him. He doesn’t fall over but he stumbles back. “Fuck you,” he says to Sonia then rushes out the door.</p><p>He starts running. He starts crying and his vision goes blurry. He makes it to the woods and he tries to find the club house. He manages to find it and he climbs down. No ones in the club house. He looks around for a place to sleep and decides on the hammock. He sets his bag aside and hops in the hammock and pulls a blanket he found over him and falls asleep.</p><p> </p><p>He wakes up to someone climbing down the ladder. That someone turns out to be Richie. “Ed’s what the fuck are you doing here?” Eddie doesn’t respond, just grabs his bag and goes to leave. “Eddie” He stops and sighs “Got kicked out for being a faggot” he whispers. Then he leaves, he doesn’t want to deal with Richie right now not after what happened in the bathroom.</p><p>He makes it halfway out the woods when he hears Richie behind him. So he starts running aways from him and heads to school. He makes it to the school with no sight of Richie behind him. He goes straight to his first class not caring if he's really early. He sits down and puts his head on the desk waiting for the class to start. </p><p>Richie walks in after a few minutes of him being alone in the classroom. “Ed’s, are you ok? you’ve been avoiding me,” Eddie doesn’t look up “I’m great” Richie sat next to him “You know i'm not mad that you're my soulmate right?” Richie says with a slight smile. Eddie looks at him frowning “That would have been great to know yesterday Richard,” He puts his head back on the desk. “I wasn’t mad at all yesterday, just sad that you were avoiding me, my soulmate avoiding me, then finding out he got kicked out of his house for being gay, that makes a man sad Ed’s” Richie stands up and walks towards him and crouches down. “Ed’s you can come stay at my house, my parents are very accepting and I think they should meet my soulmate, right?” Eddie turns his head to face him smiling and crying a little. </p><p>“There he is! My beautiful Eddie Spaghetti, so what do ya say wanna come live with me?” Eddie stands up and so does Richie. “Yeah that would be nice,” Eddie hugs him because his soulmate isn’t mad at him and he gets to live with him. </p><p>“Hey Ed’s, can I kiss you?” Richie asks Eddie blushes furiously but nods into his chest. He leans back from Riches chest and stands on the tips of his toes to press his and Richie’s lips together. The kiss is sweet, loving, and full of affection. They continue to kiss until Stan comes in and they look at him in surprise.</p><p>“Good to know you two made up, You ok Eddie?” Stan doesn't sound surprised that they were making out a few seconds ago.</p><p>“Yeah im perfect Stan” Eddie can’t help but smile.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>
  <a>Tumblr</a>
</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>